1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle onboard computer system for controlling various vehicle onboard systems and subsystems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for implementing user specific preferences on the vehicle onboard computer system for regulating the operation of a vehicle audio subsystem. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for identifying and authorizing users and implementing user specific parameters associated with the users with respect to the storing and playback of broadcast events.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been well known in prior art to limit the access and operation of a vehicle by granting authority of the user to operate a vehicle with such devices as a mechanical key. In the prior art, any person who obtained the mechanical key could generally operate the vehicle.
As the sophistication and comfort of the vehicles increased, the number of vehicle systems and subsystems increased proportionally. The audio subsystem of a vehicle provides the vehicle operator with entertainment that eases the boredom associated with the mundane routine of operating the vehicle. In addition, news, traffic and weather broadcasts allow the user to better plan a safer and more efficient route. One problem associated with prior art audio subsystems is that the audio preferences are not indexed by user. Other problems are that the user might not be aware of the exact broadcast time of a broadcast event or the user might be preoccupied with operating the vehicle and unable to tune the audio receiver to the broadcast frequency. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for adjusting user specific preferences for recording and playback of broadcast events in a vehicle.